


Undercover

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Friends, Humor, M/M, Other, going undercover to spy on your friends, well meaning friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz and Simon's friends follow them on their date.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Kudos: 44
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Undercover

**PENELOPE**

"I still don't know why we're here," mutters Agatha

"I told you," I tell her, "To spy on Simon and Baz,"

"This is ridiculous," says Agatha, fixing her sunglasses

"Seconded," said Dev

"Oh come," I say, "Don't you want to know what's up with them. We all know they've been acting weird,"

Simon and Baz have been rivals/enemies/annoying brats ever since they were roomed together at Watford Academy. We're all in out last year now and I've noticed that Simon's been acting odd. Agatha talked to Dev and he mentioned that Baz had been acting weird too, avoiding them, not telling them where he had been, that sort of thing.

"It's not like he has to tell us everything but we've known each other our whole lives. It's odd for him to be cagey with us,"

After some more talk, we realized that both of them disappeared at the same time.

Either way, one thing lead to another and now we're sitting inside a cafe that we followed Baz to, wearing sunglasses, hats and caps.

Baz is sitting in a different corner of the Ebb's and keeps looking at his watch.

About ten minutes after we get there, the door chimes and Simon rushes. He goes straight to Baz's table and plops down in front of him.

We can't hear anything but their expressions say a lot.

Basilton looks a little huffy at first but as Simon starts to talk while frantically waving his hands around, a smile starts to appear on his face.

Simon must be apologizing for being late.

"What are they doing here together," says Niall, "They hate each other!"

"Shhh," I tell him, "That's what we're here to find out,"

A waitress comes over and takes their orde and a few mines later, she comes back holding two shakes, a large fries and two burgers.

"This can't be..." mutters Dev

Both boys clink their glasses together.

"I think it is," says Agatha

Simon picks up a fry and feeds it to Baz.

"Yup," says Niall

Baz then catches Simon's hand and places a quick kiss on his palm, making my best friend turn into a tomato.

"Definitely a date," I tell them. For some reason, I don't feel as surprised as I should.

We wait for them to leave. Which they do half an hour later, hand in hand.

"Oh my God!" says Dev as soon as we're in the car, "Did that really happen?"

"I know right!" says Agatha, "Since when those two not hate each other,"

Niall shrugs, "They've been kinda obsessed with each other for a long time. Maybe they just realized they didn't really hate each other,"

I nod along. It makes sense. Denial is a powerful thing after all.

"So what do we do?" says Agatha, "Do we tell them that we saw them,"

"No," I tell her, "Let them tell us first. We'll tell them then,"

xxx

A few days later they call us all together and tell us they're dating.

We all then sheepishly tell them about the other day.

It's a good thing they're too immersed in the honeymoon period to really be mad at us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
